


The Apple Doesn’t Fall Far

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some hurt/comfort after Spock's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day that was 'The Apple' episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apple Doesn’t Fall Far

“Is there anyone on this ship who even remotely looks like Satan?”

“I am not aware of anyone who fits that description, Captain.”

“No, Mr. Spock, I didn’t think you would be.”

They left and Spock took a moment to raise an eyebrow at their behaviour and then went back to his quarters; and thanked Surak that he was off-duty.

Once safely behind closed doors he let his usually stoic Vulcan mask slip and slumped down on his bed, letting out a completely human groan. Everything hurt. The burns from the lightening still stung, dealing with the lack of knowledge of the people of Vaal had given him a marvellous tension headache, and his stomach was back to protesting McCoy’s latest round of medicine. Obviously the good doctor had not deliberately meant to make him suffer, but he had increased the hypo-spray dosage and it had simply been too much for his system to handle. He thought for moment of starting meditation to attempt to regain proper control, but all attempts at mental suppression were quickly abandoned when Spock suddenly felt his stomach flip over; he quickly crossed the room.

Rushing into the bathroom he leaned over the basin as his body worked to purge itself of the cause of the discomfort; and of course Jim took that precise moment to stroll into the bathroom through the other door. Almost immediately Spock felt soothing hands on his shoulders.

“Spock, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing to concern you, Captain, merely a strong reaction to McCoy’s medical treatment,” he answered, when the vomiting had stopped.

He slumped forward feeling the cool glass against his forehead then flinched as his now tense back muscles strained against raw and blistered flesh.

“You’re still hurt.”

Spock just nodded and Jim helped him back to his room, handing him a small cup of water on the way.

“I’ll call Bones he can get you something to help.”

“He left a salve that would aid the healing process,” Spock replied, and gestured to a small jar on his dresser. “Unfortunately, I do not have the manual dexterity to reach the affected areas.”

Jim gently sat him down on his bed and went to retrieve the jar.

“If you would allow me, Mr. Spock.”

Again Spock nodded. Jim helped his first officer out of his shirt, careful to fold it neatly of course, and gently began rubbing the cream in soft circles over his back. After a moment Spock lay down on his side on the bed, and leaned closer to his touch as Jim continued to move his fingers soothingly across deep green skin. When all areas were covered to his satisfaction Jim moved his fingers lower still and shifted the waist of Spock’s pants.

“Jim, the burns are not in that area.”

“You hit the ground rather hard when you encountered that force-field there might be bruising,” Jim said with a smirk, and carefully finished removing his pants, and undergarments, and put them beside the shirt.

“Jim, if I understand old Earth myths correctly you are not to put yourself in situations that would make you prey for Satan’s sinful temptations.”

Jim chuckled. “Well we aren’t in the chapel, Spock, and I’m very happy to give the devil his due.”

He reached out and slowly rolled his lover over, tracing his fingers along the newly exposed skin, and kissing his forehead.

“It’s been a rough day, especially for you. I’m sorry if I pushed too far earlier.”

“You apology is more than adequate,” Spock answered, letting his own hand trace it’s way across Jim’s shoulder and down his arm. Then he let his head sink further into his pillow.

“Do you have a headache?”

“It is negligible.”

“Are you all right, Spock? Really?” he asked, beginning to move one hand through Spock’s hair; applying slight pressure, and feeling Spock start to relax under his touch. If this was in any way serious he wanted to know.

“It is not serious I assure you. I will recover quickly and thoroughly, especially under your good care, Jim. I too wish to indulge in sinful activity at our earliest possible convenience.”

Jim smiled. “Of course, Mr. Spock, but until then I suggest we engage in activities that involve being happy and good to one another.”

“Affirmative.”

The End


End file.
